Aether/Advanced Information
Battle Information *''Nebula Orb:'' Aether spins away releasing a purplish-violet dust butt with a single purple Control orb. The orb faces its enemies then shoots a laser exactly 2 seconds after. The dust butt resembles its Noxious Dust attack, but does not inflict any damage of statuses. Evade the laser by simply moving to the left or right. *''Homing Shine:'' Aether shoots four homing lasers from its head. Evade by stepping to the left or right. *''Shining Rain:'' Aether shoots a laser to the sky, then rain down five lasers that spread out onto its target. Evade by stepping to the left or right or guard it steadily. *''Noxious Dust:'' Aether releases a poisonous dust butt using its wings and 'skirts'. Always inflicts Venom. *''Spread Shine:'' Aether shoots five lasers in a wide fan fashion. Best to dash away to evade. *''Spread Shine 2:'' Aethe shoots five lasers in a wide fan fashion to enemies below it. *''Hover Ram:'' Aether descends and then rushes forward to hit its enemies. May turn, but fairly inaccurate. When stopping, releases a dust butt similar to Noxious Dust, also always inflicts Venom. Evade by dashing away and then step. *''Hover Flail:'' Aether descends and then rushes and flails forward. Guarding this attack is the best way if the player is in its range. *''Shining Aurora:'' Aether stops for a while and then unleases a great lightshow around it in a wide area range. Stepping would not be very effective. Be ready to guard or prepare with enough Health. *''Shining Blast:'' Aether unleashes a ray with its eye to the ground within medium range in front of it. Approximately 1 second after, then unleashes a lightshow of the targeted ground it a wide horizontal area. Evade by dashing away or towards it, be ready to step out from the blast. Guarding may also be effective, just keep guarding when it started to shoot the ground. *''Pierce/Short Blades:'' Your primary target should be the abdomen until Aether is enraged. Shift your attacks to its legs once this happens. You can also target the unbound skirt, which becomes weak to pierce attacks but hardens whenever Aether is enraged. Fighting Aether near an elevated plane or activating the Mid-Air Jump Skill will make the battle easier whenever you are using Short Blades. *''Sunder/Long Blades:'' Try to get into Burst Mode as soon as possible to gain access to your double jump. Once this is achieved, focus your attacks on the head by using double jump followed by an aerial triangle attack. Shift your attacks to the legs once Aether becomes enraged as they will become very weak to sunder attacks. Alternative targets for sunder attacks is the tail. Fighting Aether near an elevated plane or activating the Mid-Air Jump Skill will make targeting the head easier. *''Crush/Buster Blades:'' The best blade type to use against Aether. Position yourself properly by backing up a little, then attack the skirt using the Buster Blade's aerial square or Charge Crush multiple times until it's down. Wrong positioning will end up in failure as your attack will incorrectly hit the legs or the arms. Once it's downed, unbound the head using Charge Crush to give your snipers an extra target for shot/laser bullets. You can also attack any other part other than the arms until it gets up. Rinse and repeat this attack process until it dies. When Aether becomes enraged, shift your attacks to the legs as it will become weak against melee attacks. *''Elemental:' ''Divine elemental weapons are slightly effective against Aether's head, torso and skirt. *Regardless of the blade type you are using, always position yourself near of under Aether and lure it to use its melee attacks before attacking with your blade. Aether's long range attacks are faster and deadlier as compared to its melee attacks so stick close to it at all times if possible. *Melee attacks on an Aether are only effective when it's downed. To inflict '''Down on Aether, you need to attack the skirt (using melee crush or bomb/radial bullet attacks) and/or the torso (using shot/laser bullets). *''Pierce/Assault and Sniper Gun:'' The unbound head is the only part where shot/laser bullets are effective and can be easily aimed with HDH. The torso is also weak against shot/laser bullets but it can only be aimed whenever Aether raises its arms and skirt to use its long duration light pillar attack. Shooting the torso consecutively will inflict Down on Aether. Once Aether becomes enraged, the head will become extremely weak to pierce type bullets regardless if it is unbound or not. *''Crush/Blast Gun:'' The better gun type to use against Aether. Use bomb/radial bullets on the skirt to inflict Down on Aether and make it very susceptible to melee attacks for the entire team. But watch out as the skirt hardens whenever Aether becomes enraged. *''Elemental:'' Use divine elemental bullets when shooting down an Aether. *Wait for Aether to use a melee attack with a long animation before positioning yourself at mid-range and shooting it with your bullets. Never snipe a Aether at long range as its laser beam attacks will overwhelm you before you can even shoot. *''Rage Indicator:'' A purple light is emitted by its head. *Aether's speed and aggressiveness will slightly increase. *Skirt will have increased defense against all elemental attributes and melee crush attacks. *Legs and Torso will have decreased defense against all physical blade attributes. *Head will become extremely weak against shot/laser (pierce type) bullets. *''Head:'' The fastest way to unbound this is to use homing pierce bullets such as HDH. Another way is to use the Long Blade's aerial triangle attack. Otherwise, you will have to wait until Aether is downed and all blade attacks can reach its head. Another way to unbound this part faster is to wait for Aether to be enraged then shoot its head with shot/laser type bullets with the divine element. *''Skirt:'' The fastest way to unbound this part is to shoot divine bomb/radial bullets on it. Another way is to use Buster Blade's aerial square attack or Charge Crush. This method requires some proper distancing, timing and practice before it can be done. The final way is to wait for Aether to be downed then attack with this part relentlessly using any kind of blade. *''Abdomen:'' Attack this part while Aether is downed with any type of blade to unbound it quickly. Otherwise, it will take a number of hits to unbound this part with any blade type if you attack it normally. Sunder attacks work better than pierce and crush. *''Weak Points:'' You can inflict Down on an Aether by continuously attacking the following parts: **Skirt - use Buster Blade attacks or divine bomb/radial bullets. **Torso - use any kind of bullet (but preferably shot/laser bullets) with the divine element. *When Aether is downed, the defense attributes of the abdomen, skirt and legs will significantly decrease. *They usually stagger when their head and torso are hit. *Just like other large Aragami, Aether will run away when they are low on health. *There is a chance to devour this Aragami when it's using its light pillar attack (tight range with longer duration version). *If you block its pillar attacks once upon its execution, you will be able to enter the pillar attack without taking damage. *Its poison gas attacks will be sealed when inflicted with Bind. *Your devour attacks can still reach this Aragami even if it is floating. *Aether's visual senses are one of the best in the game and is at par with the Zygotes, while its auditory senses are below average as compared to other Aragami. *It has a habit of inflicting several status effects on the player such as Poison and Fatal Leak; try to dodge its ranged attacks as best as you can. Aragami Bullets Defense Attributes The numbers below represent the percentage estimate of the Aragami's defense (From 1% to 100%) for the specified attributes. The higher the value, the weaker your attack will be. Normal= |-| Unbound= |-| Enraged= |-| Unbound-Enraged= Notes: *Enraged status will override Normal and (Unbound) attributes for its duration. *When Aether is downed, the defense attributes of the abdomen, skirt and legs will significantly decrease (White hit effect). This change is not indicated in the defense table. *Some of the skirt's Enraged attributes will take effect only when the said part is (Unbound) and when Aether is Enraged. Aragami Materials Devour Rates= |-| Unbound Bonus Rates= Category:Aragami Category:Advanced infomation Category:Large sized Aragami Category:Flying / Floating Aragami